


Hoenn Days

by BastardsCafe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardsCafe/pseuds/BastardsCafe
Summary: A new girl moved in,a boy is trying to catch up on his studies and also...meranaries,thugs and vigilantes,what could possibly go wrong?





	Hoenn Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this here is my first fanfic posted here,hopefully it goes well,usually expect alot of characters act like needlessly violent assholes 
> 
> Also May and Brendan are 18+ in this fic

Oh have times had changed,and not always in a good way...

That's what May here learned the hard way,she missed it,back at Jotho,she missed her old friends,the crisp breeze,and that godammed Seafood joint,but now here she is,stuck in the back of a moving truck,with several boxes,some of them smacked her upside the head,hopefully it wasn't that corpse her dad stuffed,the night before,also is the truck properly locked even?

The truck's door swung open reavling a small town,she wonders what awaits her,she steps outside to see her mother awaiting her.

"Hi sweetheart,did you enjoy the ride,I really missed you!" She said waving.

"This is coming from the woman who shoved me in the back of a fucking FedEx truck." May groaned.

Her mother escorted her upstairs,as she set up her clock and decided to vist her neighbors...well,only neighbors. May took a deep breath and open the door,looks like the woman is a tad bit freaking out right now...time to go upstairs.

A boy was getting ready,shortly after writing everything down,adjusted his hat and slipped on his bag,he turns to her direction.

"Ah,hey there,you're new in town?" The boy asked,she has to admit,the guy was actually kinda cute, "Oh,er...I'm May." She stuttered a bit.

Brendan honestly did not expect Norman's kid to be a girl,a pretty cute girl at that. "So May,want me to help you catch-shit!" He blurted. "You alright?" She asked.

"Uh,yeah,it's just,forgot that I had to do errands with my pothead of a Dad,not...that my Mom was any better,some other time,okay?"

They shook hands and Brendan saw himself out,May follows shortly after,it was quite a day,as she was about to return home,she heard screaming.

 

Who could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> The first chaper is admittedly short but hopefully things change and if I have motivation


End file.
